


Birthday Bash

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Leo’s birthday and his brothers want to make it a good one, especially Donnie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bash

Don woke up slowly, content to just lay in the warmth of both the bed and Leo’s arms for just a little while longer. Turning his head slightly Don was able to gaze over at Leo’s face. There was something about how calm and peaceful Leo looked in sleep that always made Don feel so content. That Leo was able to drop his guard around Don and just relax always managed to warmed Don’s heart.

Glancing over at the clock Don saw that it was almost time for them to get up and start the day. He definitely planned on making it an especially good day for Leo and what better way than to start with a kiss.

Don leaned his head down and met Leo’s lips with his own. Without conscious thought Leo’s lips began to move against Don’s. Slowly Leo came out of slumber and began to actively return Don’s kiss. It was only when the need to breath became pressing that Don finally pulled away.

As Leo opened his eyes Donnie smiled and whispered “Happy birthday Leo.”

“It is so far,” Leo replied lazily as he nuzzled Don back and stole a kiss of his own. “How long have you been awake?”

“Only a few minutes,” Don answered. “It’s almost time to get up though.”

Leo leaned in and stole another kiss. “But it’s my birthday and I want to stay in bed with you.” Leo said while raising his eyebrows.

“Good point,” Don chuckled. “The only problem is that Mikey has been talking non-stop about the breakfast he’s going to make for you. If we don’t show up he’s going to come in here and bother us until we go downstairs. Are you sure you want to start something that you may not be able to finish?”

“You do have a point,” Leo agreed as he got out of bed. “Mikey can be persistent when he gets an idea in his head.”

Leo and Don put on their gear and made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. On the table was Leo favorite breakfast: pancakes with strawberry topping, scrambled eggs, and fresh orange juice. Master Splinter and Raph were already seated at the table while Mikey was dashing around trying to put together finishing touches.

“Happy birthday my son,” Master Splinter greeted Leo as he and Don entered the room.

“Happy birthday fearless,” Raph echoed.

“Thank you sensei, Raph,” Leo replied as he took his seat beside Don.

“Happy birthday Leo,” Mikey yelled as he bounded across the kitchen and gave Leo a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Watch it Mikey,” Raph growled.

“What?” Mikey whined. “Leo’s the birthday boy and he needs his birthday kiss.”

“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure Don will take care of that,” Raph said as he pulled Mikey away from Leo and into the seat beside him.

The rest of the day followed in a very similar fashion. Don was extra affectionate giving deep kisses and caresses whenever they were alone together, Mikey was flying around the lair as he thought of something else that might make Leo happy, and Raph went out of his way to avoid fights and not get on Leo’s nerves.

After finishing a delicious dinner and mouth watering cake, both made by Mikey, the family gathered together in the living room to give Leo their gifts. Splinter presented his gift first. Leo pulled the silver tissue paper out of the bag and pulled out a can of pulverized green tea.

“I picked it up on my last visit to the Ancient One. You had shown interest in learning how to perform a Japanese tea ceremony,” Splinter informed Leo. “I believe having the correct kind of tea is a good place to start, yes?”

“Yes sensei. Thank you for such a thoughtful gift,” Leo responded with a smile.

Raph and Mikey gave their gifts to Leo in the same gift bag. “Our presents kind of go together so we thought we may as well give them to you at the same time,” Mikey informed Leo as he handed the bag to him. When Leo pulled out the red and orange tissue paper he saw a sharpening stone and sword polish for his katanas.

“Thank you guys. I was running out of polish and my sharpening stone was starting to get dull,” Leo said.

“Yeah Mikey went snooping through your things so he could find a good gift,” Raph told him.

“Hey,” Mikey exclaimed. “I didn’t hear you complaining when you were scrambling to think of an idea for a gift.”

“Well, while they have their little lover’s spat why don’t you open my present?” Don said as he handed Leo the box with his gift inside. When Leo pulled off the purple bow and opened the box he saw four new candles the same shade of blue as his mask.

“Thanks Donnie,” Leo said as he leaned over and gave him a kiss. “You always know what kind of candles I like for meditation.”

“You’re welcome Leo,” Don answered as he returned the kiss.

“Ewww. Get a room you guys,” Mikey squealed.

Raph grabbed Mikey’s mask tails and started pulling him away from the couch. “Come on Mikey. Let’s leave the birthday boy alone and go find our own room.”

“I too shall retire for the night,” Master Splinter announced to his sons as he stood up and started making his way to his room.

“Good night sensei,” all four of them chorused.

Mikey and Raph went to their room while Leo and Don picked up Leo’s presents and went upstairs to theirs.

“Hey Don, I have a question. Why did you give me candles?” Leo asked as they were heading up the stairs. “Not that I’m ungrateful or anything, I just have a lot of candles at the moment. You know that.”

“Well the blue reminded me of you. Besides, the candles are just part one of your gift. Part two is what you get to do with them tonight,” Don said with a wink as he walked into their bedroom.

A wide grin spread across Leo’s face as he hurried after Don to claim both his present and his mate.


End file.
